MCSM: Transmogrify
by 100Cat
Summary: Aiden's out on a search for a certain book, but finds a different one much more interesting. Dragons and unicorns, thought to have been banished, are making a return! And Aiden's one of them. Now, he's on a quest to find his siblings and stop Jesse. Takes place after episode 4, but before 5. (I know it sounds stupid, but give it a try?)
1. Chapter 1: A Stupid Story

**A/N: This started out as a joke, so it starts a bit weird XD anyways, I hope you enjoy! :3**

Once upon a time, unicorns existed. They were beautiful, and had long, silky hair. But the most magical part was, obviously, their horns. The horns held all kinds of magic, so they always glowed. All the animals loved these majestic creatures. However, jealousy grew between the unicorns and the dragons. While dragons did have vibrant, shiny scales, their large size and bad tempers scared others away.

The dragons were sick of the unicorns hogging all the spotlight. Dragons wanted a time to shine. So, they decided to show off in front of everyone. However, the unicorns didn't know this. They saw the coming of the dragons as a threat, so they attacked. A long battle raged on, and many innocent animals were killed. After a century, all sides were sick of it. But the pride of the unicorns, and the dragon's stubbornness, wouldn't allow it to end.

During this, a young feline had lost everyone she cared about. She wouldn't take anymore of it. Taking the magic from a fallen unicorn's head, she casted a spell. It sent both the dragons and the unicorns into a place that didn't exist in time or space. It was a void of pure nothingness.

They don't exist anymore. Nothing remains of them.

Aiden put the book back in the shelf. It was a dumb story; unicorns, really? What was Ivor reading? Though, he did feel sorry for the dragons. But he'd never tell anyone that. Sighing, he walked away.

"Hey!" Ivor shouted. "How'd you get in here?!" Oops. Aiden forgot that he had snuck in here. He ran away. "Get back here!" Ivor chased him, but not for long. Aiden shoved over a bookshelf, toppling it over. The other came to a halt, cursing. Aiden laughed, and made his escape.

He hadn't found what he was looking for. Whatever. Who needed a stupid book anyways? He could do without it. He continued to walk home, hands in his pockets.

After a while, he came across Jesse and his gang. He hated them. He decided to bother them, because they deserved it.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Order of the Losers," Aiden said, striding over. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Aiden?" he asked. Aiden had to think about that. He wanted a lot of things: a puppy, a book, and their heads on a stake. But which would be the proper answer?

"I want you dead," he said. He gave himself a mental pat on the back; that was a great response! It put the group a bit on edge, but other than that, it didn't do much. But hey, he got to them.

"Go away, Aiden," Olivia said. "We're kind of busy." This made Aiden angry. He growled a bit.

"Doing what?" he demanded. "Stealing treasure? Typical." Axel stepped forward, and cracked his knuckles.

"You want to fight?" Axel threatened. Jesse put his arm out to stop Axel from moving forward. Though he wouldn't admit it, Aiden was thankful. Axel was huge! And he was all alone.

"Listen, we don't need to bother with him. Let's just get out of here," Jesse said, walking away. His group followed behind, shooting glares at Aiden. He didn't care. One day, he'd be at the top, and they'd be nothing. That thought helped him get through the day.

After a long trek, he finally made it home. He opened the door.

"I'm home," he said to no one. It was kind of funny to him, so he did it every time. The empty house only had three rooms. The living room, a bathroom, and his own room. To others, it may have felt cramped. But not to him. There wasn't much in there, anyways. He would often stay at his friend's houses, though Gil's family was very... loud. He could see the family resemblance.

Walking over to his bookshelf, he stopped to look at a photo on the wall. His family.

He hated them, too. But at least they were successful. Unlike himself. After glaring at the photo, he resumed walking to the bookshelf. The empty space seemed to mock him. He needed to find that stupid book! Feeling upset, he stomped off to his bed. Who cares that it was still bright out? The day was over for him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Voice

Located on the outskirts of town was a used bookshop, which was exactly what Aiden was hoping for. What Aiden didn't hope for was to see Jesse. Which, unfortunately, he did. He groaned, and tried to avoid him. He didn't want to deal with him today. But today must have been his unlucky day, for Jesse saw him. Of course. Why not? And of course he'd walk straight towards him. What did Jesse want?

Aiden scowled as he approached. "What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own business. Like you should be doing," Aiden replied. He continued to walk away. Jesse turned to watch him go. This made Aiden feel a bit uncomfortable, so he quickly darted into the store.

Once again he found that unicorn story. Why did it keep popping up?! He forcefully shoved the book back into the shelf. There was something about that story... it made him feel angry, but he wasn't sure why.

 _We were better than them,_ a voice said in his mind. It sounded old and tired, but full of anger. It startled Aiden, and he looked around for who had said it.

 _They were always so full of themselves. They weren't all that. Show them what makes us better._ What did that mean?

"Who are you?" Aiden demanded, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

 _Hush, child. You are a part of me. I'm sorry I haven't had time to talk._ Aiden could not believe this. He was going insane! Voices in his head?! It called him a 'part of him', but he had no idea who this voice belonged to. "Who are you?" He asked again.

 _Your father, of course. Listen, I need you to find your brothers and sisters._ What...? Aiden was an only child, and was certain his father didn't sound like this. He wondered what his dad was up to...

 _Together, we can finally have the fame we deserve._ This caught Aiden's attention.

"What..?"

 _We can destroy all the unicorns, once and for all!_

…

That sounded stupid. He told this to the voice.

 _You may think that now, seeing as all unicorns vanished from existence. But not her. She's still out there, and I bet she has a bunch of children._ A unicorn with children. Scary. This all sounded ridiculous to him. Why should he listen to the voice in his head?

 _You want to be popular, correct?_ Aiden blinked in surprise. He shouldn't have been surprised that a voice in his head could read his thoughts.

 _Then find her children. And destroy them._ How could Aiden do that?

"Do you know where they are?" he asked.

 _No,_ the voice replied. _Like you, they are disguised as humans._ Wait... what did it mean, like him? That didn't make sense. Aiden was a human. Right...?

"What am I?" He didn't want to have to ask that, but he had to know.

 _You're my son,_ it said. _A dragon._ Aiden's heart pulsed heavily for a second, and he gasped in pain. Clutching his chest, he attempted to glare at the voice. It was, of course, impossible. But that didn't stop Aiden from trying.

"W-what do you mean?! I... you're lying! You're just a voice in my head!" Aiden screamed, getting the attention of a few costumers. They stared at him in fear, afraid that he had gone mad. He knew he wasn't... right?

 _Calm down,_ it ordered. _You're a dragon, whether you like it or not. And I am the last pure dragon in existence. I am the Ender Dragon._ Aiden's heart felt like it would literally burst. He fell to the ground. _I know this hurts, but it's the only way for you to transform. After this, it will be slightly less painful._ Most people backed away from him. One, however, stepped up.

"U-uhh, are you ok?" He asked. Aiden tried to get up. He put his hand on the bookshelf, but it slipped off. Aiden grunted.

"I-I'm fine," he lied. He didn't want help from anyone. Though, it was hard to get up... Was he also coming down with a fever?

 _Get out of that store. Your transformation will be... Well, just a little disturbing. We don't want to get you in trouble here, do we?_ Aiden didn't know why a dragon would care about an old bookstore, but he did want an excuse to get away from the others' horrified gazes. The person who approached Aiden earlier made his way to Aiden's side.

"Um, here, let me help you out," he offered. He grabbed Aiden and made him stand up. Aiden leaned against him, and let him walk him out. Once outside, Aiden noticed that Jesse was still there. Why?!

"Thanks..." Aiden grumbled, and he took a step on his own. The man who helped him took a step back.

 _He's very nice. I like him,_ the voice said. Aiden rolled his eyes. _I wish that he was one of my children. I really hope he's not a unicorn._

"Ok, that still sounds really dumb." The voice grumbled. _Well, it's a shame you still need to transform. He'll be scared. They all will._ Aiden liked the sound of that. It's best if they fear him.

"Alright, so how do I do it?" he asked.

 _Just remember what you are... a dragon. Become one again. Your first transformation won't be complete, but it will be a start._

Aiden tried to focus, but it still seemed like a crazy idea. There was no way this was possible. Him, a dragon?

The voice sighed. _I guess I'll have to help, like I did earlier. It's going to hurt._

 _I'm sorry._


	3. Chapter 3: Aiden's Transformation

**Warning: PAIN.**

Aiden's heart was pounding again. This time, the pulse was more powerful, more demanding. But of what? He gasped for breath, but none came. He fell to the ground. All of his body hurt, but his hands hurt the most at the moment. He could feel them ripping apart. New claws grew where his fingers used to be. His blood, once it hit the ground, evaporated due to it's own heat. Now, there was just a numb pain there.

Next, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Something was forming there... Two things, really. Wings broke through his skin, and much like a new butterfly's, they were wet with blood. The blood slowly steamed off, but his wings felt as heavy as ten anvils. All Aiden could do was scream out in pain.

After that, a tail had grown as well. This, too, felt incredibly heavy. Aiden tried to stand, despite the throbbing pain that surged through his body. Due to some miracle, he was able.

Now his eyes hurt. He squeezed them shut in pain. Tears streamed from his eyes. When he finally opened them, he saw everything in so much more detail. It amazed him, and he took a step forward, looking at everything. The pain slowly eased away with each laborious step he took.

Almost everyone had ran away. Jesse, however, wasn't one of them.

"Aiden... what happened to you?" Jesse asked, taking a step back. Aiden could see the fear in his eyes... It made him feel happy.

 _You did it! I'm proud of you, son._ Aiden felt a surge of pride. His human father never told him that. He was ready to accept the weird voice as his father. He grinned.

"Thanks for helping me. But it did hurt a lot," Aiden said. The voice chuckled.

 _I told you it would! Now, you'll have to learn all about being a dragon. We'll start with flying._

"Uhh... and how do I do that?"

 _By throwing yourself off a cliff!_

"There's no way I'm doing that! I'd get killed!"

 _Fine. A tree, then. Maybe get a friend to catch you or something._ Aiden remembered his friends. How would they feel about his transformation? Then he remembered Jesse.

"Who are you talking to? What's going on?!" Jesse demanded. Aiden turned sharply to face him.

"I don't have time to deal with you yet, Jesse," Aiden said, walking away. He had to learn how to use his new powers. He swished his tail back and forth, flapped his wings a little, and stared at his shiny new claws. Jesse tried to sneak away. But Aiden's new eyes spotted this movement, and he glared at Jesse. He pointed one of his claws at him. "I'll deal with you when I'm ready," he said. Aiden walked away. He was going to find Gil and Maya, and tell them what happened.

"Geez, that sounds extremely painful!" Maya said. Aiden had just finished explaining what had happened to him. He nodded.

"It was. I'm still kinda sore." He rubbed his back, careful not to scratch himself. He had done that a few times before learning just how sharp his claws were.

"Well, you look awesome!" Gil said. Aiden actually hadn't seen how he looked yet. He was... almost afraid to. He had seen some of his reflection in his pearly claws. He hadn't dared to look at his tail yet. His friends must have noticed. They looked to each other, then Maya ran off. She came back with a large mirror, and placed it down.

"Take a look for yourself." He took a deep breath, and walked in front of the mirror.

He spread out his wings to get a better look. They were a beautiful emerald green, with a spike at the tip of each wing. In the leathery membrane, he could faintly see blue veins, like a spider's web. He twisted to look at his tail. The same lovely color, it had small specks of golden scales. Spikes lined the top of it, each one looking as shiny and sharp as his claws.

Finally, he decided to look at his eyes. They weren't human anymore, though they were still the same color. They looked much like snake eyes, but the pupils were a line. They seemed to function like a cat's; they grew and shrunk. He put his hand above his eyes to shade them. They got bigger. He put his hands down. They seemed to be normal, other than the obvious fact that they were all green, and were like an animal's. With his heightened vision, he noticed all sorts of details about himself that he had never seen before. He walked closer to the mirror to get a better look at his face. Gil and Maya exchanged a glance.

"See? You look really cool, right?" Maya said, stepped towards him. Aiden looked at Maya. Curious, he stepped closer. "Uhh..."

People looked so different, yet so much the same now. Maya's eyeshadow was very interesting to him. He never noticed how pretty it was until now...

Maya took a step back. "Uhh, yeah. I'll just... sit down now." And so she did. Gil looked from her to Aiden.

"Hey, didn't you say that you needed to learn how to fly?" Gil said, pointing to the door.

"You're right," Aiden said. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Flight Lessons

"Come on, you'll do it this time!" Maya said, holding her arms out, ready to catch Aiden. Aiden had already fallen quite a few times before, but he was starting to get the hang of it. Taking three steps back, he ran forward and jumped. Once he was in the air, he opened his wings. They caught the wind, and his descent slowed a bit. Then, he tried flapping them. He hung in the air for a second before falling.

"Whoa! Hang on!" Maya yelled, running over to where Aiden would land. She caught him just in time. Aiden quickly got the ground, and was already climbing the tree again.

 _You're doing better,_ the Ender Dragon mused. _Though your wings are new, they seem to be strong. You'll be flying in no time!_ Aiden smiled.

"Then I can learn how to fight?" Aiden asked, hopeful. The Ender Dragon had to think for a bit.

 _Sure, why not? Once you learn how to fly, breathing fire should be no problem._

"I get to breathe fire?! Awesome!" Aiden jumped with joy. The Ender Dragon laughed. Though his voice was ancient, deep, and rumbled like an avalanche, it was kind and fatherly. The kind of father that Aiden had always wanted. He felt very determined to fly now. He tried to think about what he was doing wrong. Finally, he decided to try again. He tried to jump as far as possible now. Once in the air, he glided for a bit, then flapped his wings. It was working! He was flying! Maya and Gil applauded him.

"Wow! You're flying!" They both said. Aiden grinned, and tried to land.

… how? He hadn't thought that far ahead. While he was thinking, he suddenly hit a tree and fell down.

"Ow! Stupid tree," Aiden said, getting up. His friends ran over to help him up.

"You did it!" Gil said, patting Aiden on the back. Maya nodded and smiled.

"You just need to do that some more, and then you'll be able to fly anywhere!" Aiden nodded in agreement.

 _Good job, son._

Aiden was now able to fly and land. He could even fly without having to jump off a tree! It taken lots of time, patience, and scratches, but he managed to learn. He was now flying above Gil and Maya, enjoying the wind rushing by him. If he could, he'd stay up here and never go back down. Unfortunately, he was starting to get tired. Aiden hated that his body needed rest. Yes, he felt more powerful, but everything can lose energy. He landed, panting. Gil handed him some water.

"I think that's enough for today, Aiden," Gil said. Aiden agreed. They headed to Aiden's house, since the other two weren't sure how their families would respond to Aiden being part dragon. He didn't really want to go to his empty house. The sky was so big, but his house was so... small. He'd spent pretty much the entire day with Maya and Gil, and frankly, he didn't want them to leave. But did he tell them any of this?

No. He felt weak, needing to be around people. If he said that, he'd be admitting to it! And he could never do that. He didn't need his friends thinking he was weak as well. They neared his house.

"Well, here you are, Aiden," Maya said, looking to his house. Aiden took a step forward, then hesitated. Quickly, he began shuffling home. He hoped that his friends didn't notice his slight hesitation. He reached the door, and put his hand on the doorknob. Hoping they didn't notice, Aiden glanced at the two people behind. They remained there, but once they noticed Aiden's stare, they turned and made their way home. He gripped the doorknob tightly, then opened the door and went straight to his bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Jesse's Turn

Warning: PAIN. (Again)

Jesse rubbed his eyes in disbelief. What... What happened to Aiden?! One second he's in pain, and the next he's got wings! And what did he mean, he'd deal with him when he's ready? It all was too much. Jesse sat down. He put his face in his hands. That couldn't have been real. Who was Aiden talking to? Jesse had too many questions. He'd seen some crazy things during his adventures, but he's never seen someone transform like that. And his eyes... Jesse shivered. They didn't look human anymore.

He stood up. Sitting around would do nothing. He needed answers, and to find them, he'd have to investigate. Opening the door to the bookshop, he decided to ask around. One said that Aiden seemed to be ill, and another claimed he was a mad man. While this was interesting, it didn't help much.

"Well, what was he doing before he started acting strange?" Jesse asked one of the people he was questioning. She thought for a moment, then jumped up in excitement.

"Oh! I remember! He was reading a book!" she exclaimed. Jesse wasn't sure how to feel about that. How would a book do something like that? Maybe it was magic? He decided to ask which it was.

"This book," she said, handing him the book. Jesse inspected the book. It was a book of tales from the past. Why'd Aiden want to read this? He opened it up to the first page. It was about dragons and unicorns...?

Something about the story... It made him feel a bit angry.

 _Awful, isn't it?_ A female voice said in his head. It was soft and faint, but very powerful. Jesse jumped and looked around. _Those dragons... such an evil lot they are. And they're daring to return._

"Who's saying all of this?" Jesse demanded, looking around. The lady gasped and took a step back.

"Oh no! He's going mad too! It must be the book!" She grabbed it, then opened it up. "What's in here, anyways?" Jesse put his hand to his forehead. Why would she read it if it could make her go crazy?

"I don't think this story is very interesting. Dragons, unicorns, and... cats? Huh, I guess this story could drive someone crazy." She put it back. "Well, I feel fine."

 _Of course she feels fine! She's no child of mine!_ The voice snorted. Jesse spun around, looking for the source. But he knew it was all in his head.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked. The lady looked back at him.

"Well, my name's Mary-"

"Not your name!" Jesse snapped. "The voice's name!" Mary rolled her eyes.

"Of course. The voice. Yeah, you're mad. Soon, you'll fall ill. Like that other boy did!"

 _The lady does have a point. Kind of. I will help you transform._ Jesse put his hands on his hips.

"Whoa, no way. It looked like that seriously hurt!" He protested. The voice sighed in annoyance.

 _But the dragon boy-_

"I don't care! There has to be some other way of stopping him. And you never answered my question: Who are you?"

A pause. Then, the voice responded. _It's simple, really. I'm your mother._

Jesse couldn't believe it. As in, it sounded ridiculous. He knew his mother, and she wasn't some old voice in his head.

 _Ok, I guess you need to know more. Humans..._ The voice scowled a bit. _I'm the Nethercorn, the last unicorn in existence._

"Ok, that sounds even more crazy. This story says that they were all wiped out of existence." Jesse opened up the book again. "See?"

 _I know that! I'm not stupid. But she couldn't cast all of us away. Only the two most powerful remained: me, and the Ender Dragon. And that boy you saw transform was one of his children! You must stop him from gathering his brethren,_ the voice told him, a hint of urgency in her voice. _Let me transform you!_

"Isn't there some other way? Like, maybe I could find them before he does. Without having to change," Jesse offered. The voice growled.

 _Nope! You don't get a choice. How can you find and destroy them without magic? You also need to find your siblings._ Jesse began to protest again. _I don't care! You're acting like a foal._

Jesse's heart began pounding. He gasped and clutched it. Mary looked around.

"Uhh, I'll help you outside. I knew this would happen!" She helped him up and got him outside. "Ok, but what's really going on? Two boys, suddenly hearing voices and then getting heart pains."

Jesse tried to speak, but a great pain formed in his forehead. He cried out, and fell down. Mary began pacing back and forth.

"Ok! Ok! Uhh, what to do if someone's in pain... I don't know! I'm a tax inspector, not a doctor!"

The pain increased as a horn forced it's way through his skin. Blood dripped down his face. Then, his feet reformed, and became hooves. He couldn't feel them that well. Pain spread all over his body, so he wasn't exactly sure what was going on, other than the fact that it hurt like being shoved in lava a hundred times over. He swished his blood covered tail back and forth, and tried to stand up.

"O-Ok, t-this must be some kind of prank, right?" Mary stuttered in a small voice. "You're, uhh, really good at it. Heh, that blood almost looks real! And that horn, and those ears... real great!" Mary began backing away. "M-maybe you should get the blood washed off... I'll, uhh, be on my way." Then, she ran off.

Jesse got up, his legs shaking. He tried to take a step forward, but fell flat on his face. He was glad Aiden wasn't here. He tried to get up, but his horn was stuck in the ground.

 _That wasn't so bad, was it?_ The voice said. Jesse glared at the ground.

"Are you kidding?! Look at me! I'm covered in blood, and I can barely walk!" Jesse yelled. He then glared at his hooves. How did horses walk with these things? He took a careful step, this time only nearly tripping.

 _You'll get the hang of it. So, hurry up and get used to walking. I'm going to have to teach you magic as well._ The voice said. Jesse decided to walk home. As he did, he noticed people giving him weird looks. Maybe he should have cleaned off the blood.


	6. Chapter 6: How to Explain

Jesse was unsure if he should tell his friends what had happened. He had just finished his shower, cleaning all the blood off his body. He also inspected his new body parts. His horn was the color of a pale blue sky. His tail was the same color of brown as his hair. And his ears... Jesse flicked them back. He could hear things much better now. He wondered if-

A knock at the door startled him. He wasn't expecting any visitors. How would he hide all of this?! He hurried around the house, and managed to find a large and silly looking hat, a cape, and boots. He felt like a fool wearing all of this, but it was the only way to hide. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Hi!" Olivia greeted. Jesse smiled and welcomed her in.

"Hello, Olivia! What brings you here?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't stay long. Yes, he did love his friend, but he couldn't stand looking like this any longer.

"I left one of my books here," she said, picking up a book from the table. "Here it is!" She turned to leave, but then noticed Jesse's outfit. She began laughing.

"What's up with your clothes?" She asked. Jesse blushed in embarrassment. He had to think up an excuse, and quick!

"Well, I'm planning my, uhh, Halloween costume. Scary, right?" he said. Olivia giggled.

"Very," she agreed. She turned to leave. "Well, I've gotta go. Bye Jesse!" She waved goodbye and left. As soon as she did, Jesse threw himself onto the couch. That was embarrassing. He needed to find better ways to cover this up.

 _Or, instead of hiding behind a funny hat, you could tell your friends,_ the Nethercorn suggested. _Being a unicorn is probably the best thing you can be!_

"I have a horn, tail, and hooves. How is that cool?!" Jesse argued.

 _That's the coolest you'll get,_ she replied. Jesse sat up.

"But... how? What do I tell them? 'Hey guys, guess what! I'm half person, half unicorn! Isn't that awesome and totally not crazy sounding?!'?" Jesse growled. The Nethercorn seemed to be thinking.

 _Yes, that sounds good._

"No, it's not!"

 _They're your friends. They'll understand._

"They won't understand. Not even I do!" Jesse took his hat off and tossed it aside.

 _Then they'll still be there for you. Who cares if you're different? You're still the same person they know and love,_ the Nethercorn said in a soft and motherly voice. She didn't usually talk like that. But Jesse knew she had a point. He stood up, and walked over to the window.

"I really should tell them..." Jesse muttered, looking outside. Finally, he decided to call them over.

"And that's how this happened," Jesse explained. They all stared at him in disbelief. They all trusted Jesse, and they knew that what he said was true, but they just couldn't believe that dragon and unicorn people existed.

"And you said that Aiden was a dragon?" Axel asked. Jesse nodded.

"I saw him transform right in front of me," Jesse replied. Lukas shook his head.

"I wonder what he's up to? I mean, think of all the damage he could cause now!" They all agreed.

 _Which is why you need to destroy all of the dragons!_ The Nethercorn said. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Right. So, you said I could use magic?" He was talking to the voice in his head, but his friends didn't know that. They all looked to each other.

"Uhh, we didn't say anything," Petra said. Jesse blinked, then turned towards her.

"Er, sorry! I was talking to the Nethercorn."

"Oh, your unicorn mom," Olivia said. Jesse grimaced.

"Yeah, the unicorn one." Jesse would have to talk to his parents about this. Why didn't they tell him he was a unicorn? … ok, he could see why. But he still had questions.

 _Now they know. Great! They can help us. You need to learn magic!_ The Nethercorn reminded him. Jesse nodded.

"How do I start?" he asked. The Nethercorn laughed a little.

 _How much do you like freezing water?_


	7. Chapter 7: Freezing Water

(I'm soo sorry how late and short this chapter is! XC I've officially reached the point where I don't have anything left that's prewritten! But I'll try to write more :C )

After much freezing, Jesse decided that he didn't like cold water very much. The water from the waterfall pounded on his head, weighing it down. He grunted.

"How will this teach me magic again?"

 _The magic has to enter you. Water is a type of magic, and it's pretty easy to obtain. Also, this could help you beat dragon fire._ Jesse would have nodded in understanding, if he could. But his head was currently doing it's best to stay up. He felt as if his horn would snap off. Fortunately, it didn't. The waterfall continued to pour as his friends watched.

"Are you doing ok?" Lukas called out. Jesse gave him a shaky thumbs up. They stood at the edge of the lake, ready to help Jesse out if things got bad. But so far, he was doing better than they expected.

 _You're almost there! Just a bit longer!_ The Nethercorn assured him. _Relax, and let the magic flow through you, like the water rushing on your head!_

And so, Jesse tried to control his shivering. It was difficult, but somehow he was able to do it. The cold didn't trouble him much anymore. He was now completely relaxed. It was a pleasant feeling.

The group of friends jumped as they saw a blue glow slide down the fall, like some kind of eel. Made purely of what seemed to be light, it flowed gracefully from the top of the waterfall all the way to Jesse. Then, it poured itself into his horn, making it glow with the same powerful light. They all gasped in awe.

 _You did it! Great job,_ the Nethercorn congratulated. _Now, to practice using that magic..._

"What do I have to do?" Jesse asked, feeling the new power flood within him. He stood up, and walked out. Energy seemed to move around, trying to get to other parts of his body. All of his friends stood there, watching. Then, Lukas ran off, and came back with a towel. Jesse thanked him and began to dry off. The Nethercorn finally responded.

 _Well, you just have to focus. It's... hard to explain. Once you know how, it becomes as easy as breathing. You never forget._

"Like riding a bike?" Jesse said. The Nethercorn made a confused sounding noise. "Never mind. But what do I focus on?"

 _Let's try controlling water. Go back to the lake._ Jesse obeyed, and knelt by the edge. His reflection still looked odd to him. A somber feeling washed over him. It still looked like him, just with a horn and ears like a horse. He didn't feel any different on the inside.

So why did this feel wrong to him?


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Up Early

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post! It's Summer Break now, though, so I'll probably update more.**

Aiden felt that something awful had just happened. Like how you knew if you were being watched, he knew that something had changed. He walked over to the window, and opened it. A cold breeze fluttered by. It was still early in the morning, so only a few birds had begun singing. The sky was a dark blue, speckled with small, grey clouds. Everything was just so beautiful to him now. Though a dreadful feeling lay in his stomach, he felt relaxed by the scenery. He breathed in the fresh air, then looked to the ground. What had happened?

 _I feel that something's changed,_ the Ender Dragon whispered. He seemed to have been talking to himself, but Aiden wasn't sure.

"You feel it too?" Aiden looked to the sky. He would have to find out what happened, so he prepared himself. He gathered some food and water and put it in a backpack. It was hard to put on his back, for it covered his wings. He would have to hand it over either to Gil or Maya.

Slinging it over one shoulder, he headed outside. He decided that he would walk, rather than fly. His wings felt a bit sore, probably due to the fact that he wasn't accustomed to sleeping with wings and a tail yet. He yawned and shivered. It was cold out, and Aiden had forgotten to bring a jacket. He wished that he had one.

 _Look on the bright side, son,_ the Ender Dragon said. _Once you learn to breath fire, you can warm up whenever! Besides, jackets are flammable._ Aiden agreed. It was still a bit unnerving, knowing that the voice in his head could hear what he was thinking. His dragon father laughed. _Aww, don't be afraid to think! I won't judge. And I've got no one to tell._

"I guess, but... it's still embarrassing," Aiden said, looking to the sky. The Ender Dragon seemed interested.

 _What do you think about that's so embarrassing?_ it asked, genuinely curious. Aiden blushed.

"It's not important. What's important is getting my friends here to help me practice," he told the voice. The Ender Dragon sighed, but didn't press Aiden any further. Instead, he asked who Aiden was going to see first.

"Maya," he answered. "She lives closer." But as they neared her house, he realized how early it was. Would she even be awake? And, what about her family?

Going out without a disguise was a bad idea. Why hadn't he thought of this situation?! Feeling a little panicked, he hid behind a tree, as if someone were watching him. He knew that no one was, but he still felt insecure, feeling as if Maya's family could see through walls. Look straight through and at Aiden's horrifying new look. Bitterly, he looked at his claws. How would he cover these up? He let himself slump to the ground.

 _Son..._ The Ender Dragon spoke softly, but Aiden could hear the demand. Sighing, he got up.

"I know where Maya's window is. I'll just give it a few taps, to see if she's up." So he snuck to the back of the house, where he knew the room was. Thankfully, she had her own. The lavender curtains were drawn, so he couldn't see wether or not she was awake, let alone the fact that she might not even be there. He rapped the glass with his claws, hoping that it would be enough for her to notice.

The sound of bedsheets shifting. She was awake! Maya opened her window.

When she saw Aiden, she looked frightened. Though it was only for a second, Aiden noticed. He, too, felt scared. But Maya quickly gave him a smile.

"You're, uhh, up early," she said. Aiden nodded.

"Sorry about that. I... had this strange feeling. Like I need to be prepared," he told her. She seemed interested.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I need to learn to breath fire, but I didn't want to leave you guys behind." Aiden blushed a little as he said the last part. What he said was embarrassing! But Maya giggled.

"Alright, I'll get up," she replied, then stared at Aiden expectantly. He blinked. "Umm... I need to get dressed." He blushed even more.

"Ah, sorry!" He slammed the window shut, and turned away as Maya pulled the curtains closed.

The Ender Dragon laughed, and Aiden glared. "Hey! What's that for?"

 _Oh son,_ he said, _You're adorable._ Aiden crossed his arms and huffed.

"I am not," he argued. The Ender Dragon chuckled. "I have claws and wings! I'm going to learn how to breathe fire! I'm not cute!"

Aiden rolled his eyes and glanced at Maya's window. He wondered if her family knew she was leaving...

Maya showed up and yawned. "Alright, early bird, let's get to it." The two headed off towards to Gil's house. As they walked, Aiden thought about his new appearance. Unless he could hide it, he couldn't go anywhere. He couldn't even hang out with Gil or Maya's families anymore. This caused an empty feeling to well up inside of his stomach, growing steadily. He didn't want to lose them. They were all he had.

As they strolled the dirt path to Gil's house, Aiden saw someone approach, silhouetted by the sun. He growled, and put his hand over his eyes.

"Who's there?" he said, flaring out his wings. As the person came into view, however, Aiden lowered them. He grinned. Maya blinked in confusion.

"What? Do you see something?" she asked, looking where he was. She saw the person too, and ran over.

"Gil!" They shouted in unison. Gil seemed startled. "What are you doing up so early?" Gil grinned shyly.

"Oh, you know... taking a morning walk?" he said. This sounded like a lie to Aiden, but he didn't care. This saved him time.

 **Sorry if this chapter ended kinda weird. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, to make up for it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Fire Within

**Warning: Pain (I guess?)** **Also, I'm updating the description of the story. It strayed from my original idea XD**

"We should go somewhere where your practicing won't catch much attention," Gil said, looking at his map. Aiden tried to look over Gil's shoulder at the map, but he was shorter than his friend. Rather than simply stand to the side or ask, he tried carefully to fly a bit. Wings fluttering, he lifted a little. He wouldn't back down! But of course he fell down. Gil noticed and laughed. Maya rolled her eyes, but she, too, was smiling.

"Also a place where we won't start a forest fire," Maya added. She snatched the map from Gil and pointed. "Here," she said. "This place was once a forest, but all that's left are some stumps. You can train there!" They made their way down the path. It was covered in dirt; it seemed no one had used it in a long time.

By the time they reached the site the sun had risen more. It was a clearcut forest, and as promised, had lots of stumps. The grass was able to grow taller here, but it still didn't reach very high. Aiden opened up his wings and stretched. Gil set down the backpack, and Maya looked for a suitable target. She eventually spotted a tree that was only half way cut. "Here!" she called. Aiden went over, and Gil followed.

 _Alright. I can teach you now. But before I do..._ The Ender Dragon quietly trailed off. Aiden blinked in confusion.

"Tell me what, Dad?" he asked. He blushed after he realized what he had just called the Ender Dragon. Maya and Gil exchanged a glance.

 _This will hurt you. At least, at first. But due to your transformation, you can breathe fire without permanent damage._ Aiden felt nervous. All of a sudden, breathing fire didn't sound nearly as appealing as it had before. _Don't be afraid. Like I said, it only hurts at first._

"So... what do I do?" Aiden looked at himself, then the tree.

 _Inside of you is a fire pouch. It's an organ. Can you feel that rumbling blaze within you?_ Aiden focused. A warmth inside of him became more noticeable. It was near his stomach, and it felt... strange.

 _First, your throat has to be exposed to the burning liquid. Think of it as throwing up. But try to expel the fire from within your fire pouch, rather than the food from your stomach._ So, Aiden gave it a shot. He tried to force something out, but all that came out was a strange translucent orange liquid. As the Ender Dragon had warned, it burned his throat and tongue. Aiden gasped, taking sharp breaths in an attempt to cool down his throat. Maya and Gil quickly rushed over to his side.

"Are you okay?!" Gil asked. Aiden nodded and waited for the pain to subside. Maya had brought over some water and handed it to Aiden. He tried to thank her, but nothing came out.

"What... is that?" Gil asked, leaning down to watch the liquid drip to the ground. It instantly scorched the areas it hit. He stood up and back away.

The water cooled down his throat and he felt significantly better. Taking another breath, he shakily stood up. He stared down at the scorched ground, and a strange feeling hit him. It made him feel so empty. He had expected to feel powerful or proud, at least. Not... scared. Numb. _He_ had done this. And not with flint and steel, either. No, with his own power. It felt so... wrong. The Ender Dragon's voice hummed in the back of his head.

 _It's ok to be scared, son,_ he tried. _But this burning is natural. You are a force. No need to be scared, now._ Aiden looked up to the sky, as if the voice in his head was floating above him. After regaining his composure, he stood up straighter, and decided to try again.

 _Now that you've adjusted to the heat of the fire, this next part should be much less painful._ Aiden nodded, ready to do whatever he was told. _It's like blowing out a candle, but this time, you're lighting it, with the fire within._

Taking a deep breath, he focused on the fire pouch again. Then, he breathed out. A jet of flames exploded from his mouth, with only a few droplets of the scalding liquid. Maya and Gil, a bit unprepared, jumped back. As they did, the tree caught fire, cracking and blazing. Aiden, out of breath, closed his mouth as the flames died down. He coughed, and wet ashes came out. _My burned flesh,_ he thought. The Enderdragon confirmed this. Oh well, Aiden thought to himself. It was... completely natural. Yes, that's what it was.

Maya looked from the burning tree to Aiden. Gil, on the other hand, was still gawking at the tree. He closed his mouth and turned to Aiden.

"Dude! That... was... awesome!" Gil said, his eyes gleaming. Aiden blinked and blushed.

"For real," Maya agreed, nodding. Aiden shrugged.

"Ehh, it wasn't-" Aiden cut himself off and put a hand to his throat. His voice now sounded more strained and gravelly. Gil paused for a moment, then ran to get Aiden some water.

Despite the heat of the fire, Aiden felt cold. This change... was this permanent?

The Ender Dragon answered, _unfortunately. But, remember; change happens. You'll be ok. I see your thoughts. I see what you fear. You fear that you're becoming a monster, someone new. But, Aiden... as long as you stay true to yourself, are you really a stranger to them?_

Those words of comfort helped Aiden. He truly did appreciate the advice, even though he still felt terrified.

He was so wrapped up in that mental conversation that he didn't realize Gil was talking to him.

"...hey, are you ok?" Gil asked, holding out a water bottle to his friend. Aiden snatched it and drank. Once he had finished the bottle completely, he handed it back to Gil.

"Never better," Aiden said, flashing a toothy grin. Maya and Gil both laughed, easing the tension. Aiden knew that this would take some getting used to, but it didn't seem so bad now.

 **So, what do y'all think? Also, please comment! I really love hearing what you guys think! X3 I think next chapter's going to be a Jesse one.**


End file.
